Dorothy
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: This is a speculative fiction for Wizard of Oz and Oz the Great and Powerful. The whole point of this is to ask WHAT IF Dorothy's parents were really Oz and Glinda and that her aunt and uncle were really her great aunt and uncle rather than immediate. Forget what you read in (explicit material deleted) book and forget what you saw in the movie and just read this. Open your mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Oscar and Glinda stared at the baby girl before them. They'd lived in Oz for so long and thought they knew what beauty was by now, but they were wrong. They hadn't seen true beauty until they saw their little girl wrapped up in a white blanket.

Her mother's face with her father's hair, how much more beautiful could that be.

"What's her name," Glinda whispered as she looked up at him while the baby slept.

"Dorothy," he whispered back. It was his mother's name, and his grandmother's and his great grandmother's. Why not keep the traditions growing? A sad look came over him and he looked at her (Glinda) and whispered hoarsely, "We can't keep her. Not here. Not with us. It won't be safe for her."

Glinda sighed and rocked her baby back and forth while she cooed tiredly in her sleep. "We could go hide somewhere. They know your dead, she and I could just disappear and then-"

"Glinda, I've thought this over again and again. There's no back doors, no secrete exist, no short cuts, no anything. Look, I have an aunt who can't have kids, and I know she'll love to have Dorothy there with her and would raise her to be the perfect young lady. As soon as she's big enough but not old enough to remember, I'll take her in my balloon and leave her with Aunt Emma," he said.

"But I want her to remember us," Glinda whispered. "I want her to remember the magic and beauty, and the happiness."

"Do you honestly want to leave her with that heartache? Such fantastic memories to have only to know she won't be getting it back. Or leave her thinking it was just a dream," he asked. "I'm not putting her through that."

The new mother sighed sadly, "Why do you have to be right all the time?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Because I'm me."

Glinda laughed lightly and blindly swatted at his shoulder. He laughed too and for a while they just let themselves be happy.

Six months passed and it was time for Oscar to take Dorothy away. The baby, just barely starting to talk, just thought this would be another trip "bye-bye" with her "Dada," so there was no complaints as she snuggled up on his chest. Besides, right around that time of night, she was sound asleep.

"Stay safe," Glinda whispered in the night.

"I will, we both will," he whispered back then gave her a kiss goodnight. Glinda kissed him back, then kissed their daughter goodnight and goodbye.

With that, Oscar sailed off into the night while the rest of the kingdom slept. They had a few close calls with the Evenora's flying monkeys but other than that it was a smooth ride. When they arrived into Kansas, Oscar banged on his aunt and uncle's door. With his head down he handed his uncle his baby and a note. Then ran off to his balloon and sailed back to his kingdom.

The next morning, the overly tired couple read their nephew's note.

_Dear, Family._

_The sweet little girl you now hold in your arms is my daughter. The life I live isn't fit for her. Now that she doesn't have a Ma (God bless the women's soul) and that I got a job as yet another traveling magician in Mississippi (or as a con-man as you so "lovingly" call it) I won't be able to raise her up as the young lady I want her to be. And I know that she'd be the most loved little girl in Kansas with you as she is with me. Please take care of Dorothy for me, and tell her I did this because I love her. Not because I don't want her. And when she's old enough, give her the other letter that I wrote for her and her only._

_Thank you, I love you._

_Love, Oz_


	2. Chapter 2

Her name wasn't Dorothy Diggs, her name's Dorothy Gale now. Her Aunty Em and Uncle Henry decided that they'd give the poor child a chance of not being the laughingstock of the county. Everyone here knew who Oscar Diggs was. He was the two faced, womanizing con man who ran away from home once he learned a few tricks.

Oscar, is, was and always will be a disgrace of the family, even though his Ma loved him to her very last breath. People around there may be hicks, but they're not stupid. One look at Dorothy they'd know who she belonged to. So to save the child (and them) some face and just gave her the last name Gale.

Right now, ten year old Dorothy Gale was sitting on the dirt path, picking the petals off a daisy whispering, "He loves me, he loves me not," in a pattern over and over again. Wasn't it normal for girls around the age of ten to start noticing boys. And to be honest, her Aunty Em found it endearing to see. It showed her that despite her great niece's antics, she's just a normal little girl.

The farm hands were doing their jobs, Uncle Henry was feeding the horses and Aunty Em was frying up chicken for dinner. Dorothy had finished her chores early and had been allowed to go outside and play. "Don't let that pup of yours go past the fence Dorothy! You know how much our 'lovely' neighbor loves her cats!"

"I won't," the little girl called back. So now she and her puppy Toto were sitting underneath the big oak tree on the dirt path, plucking petals off daisies and waiting to be called for dinner.

Then she heard it. The dinner bell's clear ringing through the crisp spring air. She got up and ran as Toto followed her to the front porch, the climbed under the rocking chair and curled up while waiting for his owner to come back and play with him.

"In honor of Dorothy's tenth birthday, I made her favorite dinner," she announced as everyone looked at the delicious food on the table.

"Oh thank you Aunty Em," she chirped.

"You're welcome darlin'."

Then there was a knock at the door. Who else would it be but Oscar. Glinda stayed in Oz to defend their kingdom while Oscar went to see their daughter for the first time in ten years. He's supposed to be dead in the Land of Oz and she's supposed to be dead here in the real world. If it works, then use it.

"Hello Aunt Emily,' Oscar greeted as she let him come in. "I guess you know why I'm here."

"That I do. And no here and now that there's nothin' for you here, so you can just leave now Oz," she said.

"I just want to see my little girl," he said. "Please don't make me leave without spending some time with her."

"Fine, fine. But don't you be bringing' no magic, no cons no nothing around that sweet innocent little thing in there. Got it?"

"Got it."

Oz sat and talked with her all throughout dinner, and he honestly did enjoy himself. His little girl was charming and sweet and knew her way with words. She's the perfect combination of him and Glinda. Then again, would their child be anything less than perfect? He watched her twiddle with her chestnut curls while her hazel eyes looked around the room. "So, I'm guessing you're wondering what your old and decrepit father brought for you," he stated.

"No-no, not at-"she started, the worry obvious in her voice. The last thing she wanted him to think was that all she cared about was toys and presents like some spoiled brat. But he stopped her mid- sentence by simply raising his hand.

"Relax, I was only kidding, sweetie. Besides, even if you were, do you honestly think I'd hold it against you? You're a kid and it's your birthday! You have the right to hold a little curiosity."

She looked down and blushed while he pulled out a box wrapped in shiny emerald green paper. "Open he urged softly. She did and quietly gasped at its contents.

It was a heart necklace. Copper looking beads strands were braided into the shape of a circle and placed on a beaded necklace. Within the copper was a thin sheet of securely placed glass. It was so that they could see what she saw, be in her world in some sort of way. Also it was enchanted to provide protection over her throughout the day.

"It's-it's beautiful, I love it, thank you," she started then stopped. What does she call him? Sir, Dad, Daddy, Father? What would one call their long lost biological father?

"Papa," he said softly. "Call me Papa."

"Papa," she repeated. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said, then gave her a quick hug.

The night went on and it was quite enjoyable to Oz. Stories were shared as were laughs and smiles. So she did have his talent for trouble after all. Oh well, kids get in trouble. Some go after it, and for others it follows them.

"Dorothy, it's past midnight, sugar, time for bed," Aunty Em proclaimed then turned to look at her niece, but the girl was already asleep on the floor. "Oh," she whispered, "Henry take her to bed."

The man went to but stopped, the look of sadness in Oz's eyes was subtle but very deep. "Oz, I'm getting' older and she's getting' heavier. Will you take her to her room? It's the third door on the right," he said.

"Sure, Uncle Henry," Oz said then gently picked up the child, "Oh…and you're not that old."

Henry laughed as the younger man carried Dorothy upstairs, causing him to roll his eyes. Oz then tucked her in, whispered words of fatherly love to her, and kissed her head goodnight. After a few quick good byes Oz left. An hour of walking into an empty field followed, but once he was there, the magic began.

He immediately took flight into the night, sailing pass the midnight stars and gliding by the fireflies until he was back in Oz.


End file.
